


Промедление смерти подобно

by saracenic_cat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracenic_cat/pseuds/saracenic_cat
Summary: Новогодние истории случаются даже в ДДГ





	Промедление смерти подобно

Империя была создана, чтоб нести мир и порядок на планеты Галактики. Даже самые забытые и отдаленные, даже те, где городов от силы два, а остальная поверхность покрыта лесами и болотами — и те не оставались бы хоть без одной имперской базы. В конце концов, это был вопрос пиара и распределения бюджета.

Командир такой вот отдаленной базы сидел за столом у себя в кабинете и с тоской сверлил взглядом лежащее на прохладном пластике табельное оружие. Он испытывал сильное искушение оборвать свои мучения — бессмысленные и жестокие — так, как положено мужчине и офицеру. Только боялся с первого раза не попасть.

Ситуация, в которой он оказался, была безвыходной. Проклятые повстанцы отрезали базе связь с Центром, и теперь никак не удавалось передать критически важную информацию в срок.

Внимание несчастного привлек яростный спор у открывающихся дверей:

— ...тогда я сам доложу!

— Но Старик ясно приказал его не беспо... — дежурный виновато взглянул на командира. — Прошу прощения, сэр, я пытался остановить...

— Не важно. Что там у вас?

— Сэр! У меня есть план! — бодро выпалил рядовой XY9909.

— В отправке курьера нет смысла, — вздохнул командир. — Вы никак не успеете, гипердвигатели имеют свои пределы.

— Мы ничего не теряем, сэр! Я знаю, что можно сделать! Прошу, доверьте это дело мне! Сэр.

«А не все ли равно? — вдруг подумал командир базы. — Хуже ведь не будет». Он передал солдату драгоценный чип с информацией и кодами доступа для отправки, отдал распоряжение выделить ему любой корабль и еле дождался, пока все выйдут, чтобы безнадежно закрыть лицо ладонями. Держаться больше не было сил.

***

У рядового XY9909, по имени Тамир, действительно был план. На другой стороне планеты, в ленивом приморском городе стояла кантина, хозяин которой предоставлял очень удобный доступ в Голонет. Быстрый — и очень, очень надежный. Тамир знал это наверняка: он не раз прилетал туда, чтоб достать на все подразделение закрытые имперской цензурой материалы. Служба службой, но ведь даже имперские штурмовики не железные!

Он очень рассчитывал, что этот канал связи не перекроют даже повстанцы, раз уж и цензоры не справились. А в Центре просто не поймут, откуда пришло письмо. Да и так ли это важно, если он успеет?

***

Когда передаешь столь важную информацию, требуется осторожность. Тамир посадил корабль на приличном удалении от кантины. Сменил броню на гражданское. И пошел узкими переулками, проверяя, нет ли за ним хвоста. На этой стороне планеты уже темнело. И в неверном свете фонарей он увидел троих незнакомцев, перегораживающих проход с явно враждебными намерениями.

Повстанцы? Просто грабители? Промедление было смерти подобно, к тому же Тамир был солдатом, а не дипломатом. Когда они не среагировали на первое предупреждение, он открыл огонь. Один из нападавших, в кричаще яркой алой рубашке, упал на мокрые булыжники мертвым. Но остальные оказались более везучими. Каждый раз успевая уклониться от выстрела, они отвечали огнем на огонь. Плечо обожгло болью, и Тамир в ярости отбросил бластер — в конце концов, он был лучшим рукопашником полка.

Противники оказались серьезными: победа стоила имперцу еще двух ран.

Заветная кантина была совсем рядом. Если б он только мог подняться на ноги!

***

От стены соседнего дома отделилась фигура в темном плаще с объемистым капюшоном. Экзот? И верно, вблизи стало видно, что это молоденькая тви'лечка.

— Здорово тебе досталось, парень. Давай помогу...

— Спасибо... надо же, ты носишь с собой аптечку?

— А ты нет? В этом районе? Ну и зря.

Первую помощь девушка оказывать умела.

— Куда же тебя теперь деть?

— Мне нужно в «Нору нексу». Очень.

— Неужели выпить?

— После такого — в самый раз!

— И то верно. Ладно, герой, идти ты полегонечку сможешь, а я придержу.

И она помогла подняться, закинула его руку себе на плечо и повела, приноравливаясь к его темпу. Тамир внутренне содрогнулся, прикасаясь к ней, но разве у него был выбор?

***

Услышав просьбу, хозяин «Норы нексу» жизнерадостно заржал:

— Да ты извращенец! Пришел с живой бабой — и лезешь в Голонет? Эх, молодежь...

— Я не из этих!!! — воскликнул Тамир... в один голос с тви'лечкой.

Они с девушкой невольно переглянулись. Лицо человека обдало жаром, зеленый цвет скул экзота, кажется, стал чуть темнее и насыщеннее. Тамир, сам того не желая, вдруг отметил, что девушка-то красива... но это было неважно. Первым делом — служба!

***

Узел связи работал как всегда отлично: данные ушли в Центр, отбивка о выполнении была доставлена командиру. Можно бы и возвращаться, но Тамир присел в общем зале на диванчик в углу. Напряжение отпустило — и разве плохо, если он чуть-чуть посидит?

Кажется, его прикрыли теплым пледом из тех, что хозяин выдавал желающим.

Кажется, у тви'лечки, склонившейся над ним на мгновение, были золотистые глаза.

***

В непролазной чаще леса, на уединенной имперской базе, в кабинете командира пискнул комплинк. На экране было лишь одно слово: «Сделано».

Командир выдохнул и отложил бластер, что вертел в руке.

Они были спасены.

Годовой отчет был отправлен Центру в срок.


End file.
